Suffering
by Separate Reality
Summary: Sakura is captured by Sasuke but escaped .. after that Akatsuki appeared .. now Sasuke and Akatsuki chasing after Sakura .. bad summary I know but pls R&R [mainly Sak&Sasu] maybe some other
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
First: I'm German my English is bad but I tried my best review please and  
if you don't understand what I was writing about (if it's nonsense) TELL  
ME 

**This chapter was corrected by kunoichi of darkness! Thanks a lot – hugs-**

A hard punch against his face, blood dripped all over the floor. His blood.  
He couldn't hold on much longer. He fell to his knees. She was good. He knew  
her charka control was amazing but he didn't expect her to be that strong.  
He saw her panting. He knew she couldn't take it any longer. Her body was  
weak because of the fight before. He saw his team fighting against his old  
mates. Sakura killed Karin in a great fight, and was able to rescue Naruto,  
who tried to kill Suigetsu, but was attacked by Juugo. Kakashi, Yamato,  
Naruto, and Sakura were fighting some really strong rain shinobi as Hebi  
attacked them.

"Hell yeah!" screamed Sakura as she tried to punch Sasuke again. He has  
never seen her so furious. He used his sharingan to stop her from attacking.  
Her eyes went wide in shock as her body became weak and collapsed to the  
ground.

"We're leaving", shouted Sasuke unusually loud as he picked up Sakura  
and headed back to the forest. Juugo and Suigetsu made their last move as they  
quickly followed Sasuke. Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi couldn't do anything  
they were too exhausted.

"Am I dead?" she asked herself weakly, her body ached and her vision was  
blurry. She slowly looked up, trying to stand up. She zipped up the tent and  
walked outside. Her legs hurt and her stomach was wounded but she didn't  
have enough chakra to heal herself. She saw another tent; she could sense the  
low chakra of Sasuke and his team. She needed something to drink her throat  
was dry. She could see her bag. She knew that they brought it along as they  
escaped with her. She felt relived as the cold water ran through her sensitive  
throat. The bag was so heavy as she pulled it with her. She ran a bit, slowed  
down and started walking again. She was able to hear Juugo as he saw that she  
was gone.

"No way", she thought "I was walking quite a while and I still hear  
him", as she saw a clearing which seemed to be familiar.

She walked in circles. She was so exhausted. A scream slipped out as she  
suddenly fell down a slope. She lay there peacefully she didn't want to move  
she just wanted to die. Her body was so weak. She lay there for fifteen  
minutes. Suddenly strong arms picked her up and carried her back to the tents.  
She noticed the faces of shock from Juugo and Suigetsu as Sasuke gently put  
her down. She heard Sasuke talk to the others and they left. She noticed  
Sasuke kneeling down beside her. Two minutes later the others came back with  
bottles of water. Juugo went to his bag and put out some bandages and a cream  
tube. After that they went in their tents. She tried not to scream as the  
cream touched her wounded stomach. He saw her painful eyes and shivered. He  
tried to calm her down but she didn't want him to heal her. She just  
screamed and tried to escape. He finally needed Suigetsu and Juugo to hold her  
down. He didn't want to expose her body to the two men but he couldn't  
hold her down without hurting her.

Sakura POV

About 2 hours later she woke up again. Did she really fall asleep? She  
couldn't remember how she got here. She was lying in the tent staring at the  
grey green ceiling. She was surprised her stomach didn't hurt anymore.

"OH !" She thought as she nearly got a heart attack. Her pink T-shirt  
was replaced with another T-shirt … another T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol  
on her right chest. She was furious. Sakura felt dizzy as she walked out of  
the tent. She saw Sasuke at a fireplace making fish with his mates. Suigetsu  
looked at her first confused and then smirking. "Her dear where do you thing  
you're going?"

"Konoha" she simply replied just to be captured by strong warm arms. She  
jumped slightly as she felt her wrists tied with a rope.

"You're not going anywhere", a harsh voice near her ear whispered.

Sakura and her Inner

HELL NO this is getting us nowhere …

And what the hell in your arrogant opinion should we do?

We're gonna beat the crap out of them.

Fine, how?

Just kick some asses

We're one against three strong shinobi. The fishman, the creepy big one,  
and the chicken butt. They aren't just some weak enemies like we had  
before.

So

We're gonna die… I'm so young I'm just 18 …

Your Sasuke-kun would say weak right now, wouldn't he?

Shut up inner let's get ready to rumble.

Normal POV

Juugo couldn't stop her. Neither could Suigetsu. Some blood came out of  
Sasukes mouth as Sakuras fist hit his cheek just after she freed herself with  
her inhuman strength. It hurt like hell. She didn't stop. She formed some  
hand seals. A green light was visible over her palms as she went after Juugo.  
She hit his legs, stomach, and throat before doing some other hand signals.  
Juugo collapsed to the ground. Sasuke and Suigetsu just stood there with eyes  
wide open. The strong Jugoo was lying on the ground with a pained expression.  
"No way" "He's not going to die. I just hit some of his chakra points  
he's going to recover soon" with that Sakura ran away. Sasuke and Suigetsu  
didn't chase after her. Confusion hit the two shinobi as they realized that  
Sakura was gone. "Stay here … I'm going to get her back", Sasuke  
shouted out loud. He couldn't sense her chakra. "Damn it" He needed  
Karin but Sakura killed her. "Is Sakura really that strong?" he wondered.

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke could sense her chakra. He smirked…She  
hasn't fully recovered thanks to the chakra oppress cream he put on her as  
she was unconscious.

She was hiding somewhere because her chakra suddenly disappeared. "Damn  
perfect chakra control", he thought angrily. Five minutes after he searched  
for her he finally gave up just as he saw something pink behind a tree. He  
noiselessly walked towards the tree. As he reached it he froze… Damn it he  
was captured. A chakra string tied around his ankles made him unable to move.  
He saw her walking out of the bushes next to him. "I'm may be too weak to  
bring you back, but I can protect myself." she said, waved and was gone. It  
took him a half hour to get free before he went back to his mates. He looked  
the way Sakura went. She was gone …

"Finally", she cried as she saw the gates of Konoha not able to stand  
straight she walked through the gate and collapsed on the hard ground. Well  
she expected to hit the ground but as she looked up she could see Kakashis  
half covered face. "I'll take you to the hospital my blossom". He  
picked her up gently and headed straight to the hospital. Tsunades eyes went  
wide and she gave a huge smile to her – now sleeping – apprentice.

She undressed her, but just the shirt – which belongs to an Uchiha (she  
suggested because of the Uchiha symbol) Kakashi turned around. He was like a  
father for Sakura. Her parents died on a mission. He offered her to move in  
and she had agreed. She couldn't pay the bill for the flat she lived in  
before.  
"There is a kind of cream on her stomach which oppressed her chakra. She  
should take these and than it will be fine", she gave him two strange  
looking pills.  
"Got it"

"You may leave."

Somewhere in the woods …

"Did you see her using this jutsu to beat up this Juugo?" "I heard  
he´s really strong." a man who looked like a shark asked.

"Hn, might be useful", his partner answered.

"Should we ask the leader?" the blue skinned shark man asked

"Hn."  
"Let's go, just don't let your brother know that we're here, I'm  
too lazy for fighting."  
They moved back in the woods completely covering their chakra.  
Kakashi opened the door and slowly took her inside he doesn't want her to  
wake up. Five minutes later she slept peacefully in her bed. Kakashi touched  
her cheek with his thumb and index finger and left.  
He just closed the door as he heard Gais loud voice "Come on Kakashi one  
battle!"  
He opened the front door just to hold a finger up to his mouth "Sakura's  
back and asleep I found her at the gates please be quiet I don't want her to  
wake up."  
"YOUTHFUL STUDENTS DON'T NEED REST THEY JUST NEED YOUTHFUL TRAINING",  
he shouted and gasped as he saw Rock Lee walking trough the street.  
"Lee don't walk RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN ", he shouted excited as he joined  
his student. After that Anko came in. Anko lived here too, since she, Kakashi,  
and Sakura weren't really rich they lived here together to pay their bill.  
"I heard Sakura is back." She said grinning.  
Kakashi smiled he knew that Anko missed her. Over the time Sakura and Anko  
became really good friends.  
"She's still asleep." He hugged her lightly.

"Sasuke? ", Suigetsu asked

"Hn"

"She left and what are we going to do now?" he asked again

"Waiting for her", a bored voice replied.

"Do you really think she's going to come back?"

"She left her medic back here … I think she need it and there a some  
secret roles in there"

"So we just stay here waiting for her?"

"Hn", said Sasuke and turned around, facing her medic bag. "Sakura."  
he thought as he fell asleep.


	2. Never forget you

HeyHey first : thanks for the review bright smile yeah  

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Uh thank you (genjutsu hehe sorry) … sorry for changing scenes … I don't know I left space between them but somehow it didn't work**

**Today isn't a good day, My breakfast (it's 10 o'clock in the morning) was (burned?) because I forgot to watch over it … Today I'm going to pack my suitcases for a holiday trip and tomorrow is my birthday .. I'm tried well it's okay…**

**Back to story:**

"Sakura …" , a quiet voice asked. She was still asleep.

" hnnn? " asked the pink haired kunoichi

_Inner:_

_Stand up you sound like Sasuke. MOVE your as!_

Do you know how much my head hurt???

_Your head or your heart?-grinning-_

HEAD of course I don't feel anything anymore for this bastard … 

_And why are you always so angry, when I start talking about him?_

Just shut up ..

"Sakura? Tsunade needs you at the hospital it's important … "

She rushed out of the bed took a quick shower and left without saying goodbye.

Kakashi (sweatdropped) " I said I would make her breakfast, I said I'm going to buy her new clothes, lot of training and she doesn't wake up … and now I just needed to say Tsunade and she rushed out of the bed and didn't even say hello .. Sometimes I wonder if Tsunade tried out a new experiment and she was the victim .. maybe Sakura is a Robot and she reacts only when someone say "Tsunade" "important" and "hospital" .Young girls I just can't understand them I wonder how she's going to be when she's pregnant … "

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Tsunade what's the matter? " , Sakura shouted as she finally arrived at the hospital.

" Room 234 it's important. It's about Naruto … I have to look for Hinata and Neji and Shino." , she went off

Her hand reached for the door handle .. "Naruto" , she thought as she entered the room.

He seems do be alright … but he wasn't .. there was a branch in his chest. She saw his chest rising and falling down. " What to do?" , she screamed in her mind … he was barely awake … "hey dear … w-w-what's up? " he forced a smile on his face, she could see the pain in his eyes. "Naruto … " , she said.

She didn't know what to do… if she took the branch out of his chest he could die because the bleeding would increase but if she didn't he may get a blood poisoning.

With tears in her eyes she healed his body some wounds on his head, arms, and stomach. Now she need much more chakra for his chest first she started to heal it with the branch in it. He screamed out of pain as she slowly pulled out the branch. She healed again, pulled a bit, healed again. Finally the branch wasn't in his chest anymore but blood came out too. Too much. She need 3 units of stored blood. She didn't have enough chakra left. She had swallowed the pill Kakashi gave her but her chakra didn't recovered enough. Her hands trembled " I –I need to .. need to do this … " she whispered … Sweat covered her face… Suddenly she felt something… on top of her hands … she felt chakra flowing through her body … an huge amount … enough to heal Naruto .. she could imagine his dark eyes .. " Sasuke" she thought finally able to heal Naruto. Naruto was now asleep. Sakura turned around and saw … nothing … Sasuke wasn't there .. a light smile crossed her face … She know .. even if he's not with her .. she could never forget him … Tears in her eyes .. she laid on the floor … "you gave me strength because of you .. I was able to save him you don't have to be by my side to help me just thinking about you supported me you made me strong … I think, thank you "

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Tears covered her face … I miss you .. Sasuke-_kun…_

_Team 7 was alive …_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**I love that song it's so cool Snow Patrol chasing cars **

**Sorry for the short chapter … but I have to pack my suitcases … I'm on a holiday trip for 10 days .. please R&R**


	3. shock

Back from Greece hope you missed me hehe lol just kidding. I'm finally 16 now and in a good mood .. it's really late (2.39am) and I'm going to write the next chapter so. I hope u don't mind but for the next time there will be more hurt and tragedies in the story but .. Hope you keep on reading and if you absolutely DON'T like it I'll change it maybe :P

Thanks again for the review …

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She heard voices .. coming closer one of them she realized was Shizunes. "Yeah … the Uchiha … attacked them .. after rain shinobis attacked them … again … missing nin…" , Sakura barely understand the words. But one thing was for sure: Akatsuki attacked Narutos team. Itachi and his companions nearly killed her best friend.  
She went out of Narutos room who was still asleep.

Outside of the hospital.

She thought about what to do now .. well she could meet Ino she needed someone to talk to so she just started to walk as she remembered something. Shocked she leaned against a fence. She remembered the week before she got kidnapped by team Hebi. Tsunade gave them a mission to retrieve some really important scrolls which were stolen by some rain shinobis. So they sneaked in and were able to get them back but on the way home they were attacked by them. After they get rid of them Hebi attacked.

Suddenly there was a explosion. Not far away from her. She ran the whole way to the gates, where she could here more explosions. "No she thought that can't be." The gate was destroyed by some men behind him she could see at least 60 men … they all had forehead protectors with the rain symbol at it. "Damn it", she quietly cruised. She called out for help. A second later she was hedged in the enemy. She took out to shuriken and was soon in a aggressive fight with 8 of them while the others attacked some villagers. She saw the Anbu arriving and taking care of the villagers. Soon after, Ino joined her battle with the rain shinobis. "Are you okay?!" , Ino asked her between some kicks. "Yeah I'm fine … I think we should continue this fight outside of the village. Let's get them in the forest." , she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke:

He sat between 2 trees leaning against one of them. He was out of chakra and just wanted to relax a little to catch his breath. Suigetsu was sleeping not far away from him and Juugo who was busy cleaning his weapons. They were near the gates of Konoha and sometimes he could hear explosions he wondered what was happening there but he hadn't a good mind of going there to find out. It seemed like his plan failed .. but suddenly he jumped as he heard a bush rustling.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She was panting, just like Ino. The only different was that she had been out of chakra before she started fighting. Only one was left she killed the other shinobis because of her great teamwork with Ino. But the last one was really strong. He always dodged her kicks and she began to slow down. 2 shuriken flew at her only a few inches away from her face they hit a tree. She did some hand signs and started a taijutsu battle to end this. She tried to kick his stomach but failed after that she tried to punch his chin but failed again. She threw 2 senbon at him but he dodged again. He kicked her. And she flew into a tree. He laught as he saw that she couldn't move and was about to kill her as the "Sakura" below the tree burst into smoke. "Shit" , was the last thing he could say before a shurriken hit his heart.

Sakura was walking jumping the tree they had hide and just landed on their feeds.

They turned around to run back to Konoha but were stopped by a voice near them

"Nice to see you again, Sakura." , the called girl slowly turned around to see team Hebi.

"Why are you here, Sasuke, she asked

"To take you with us.", he simply replied.

"And what if I don't want to?" , he was getting on her nerves

"We need you, I told you before. You're a great medic nin." , he continued.

"I'm not going to betray my village! ", she nearly screamed at him.

"Then we have to make you!" , Sasuke said calmly

"Come back Sasuke, please come back to Konoha. I beg you, we could fight together as a team as team 7 against the Akatsuki. They nearly kill Naruto yesterday or the day before I don't know. But I'm sure Tsunade would understand you, but just please, come back."

"Nice speech cherry blossom" , Suigetsu interjected. Sasuke smirked at Sakura. She could feel a pang in her stomach something wasn't right she could feel it. Sasukes eyes were different like they used to be .. could she see .. sorrow… pain… behind that smirk?

Just then Sasuke interrupted her thoughts. " It was yesterday. "

She was confused. "What was yesterday?" , she asked "Naruto was nearly killed yesterday" , he said. Now he looked really serious. "How ..how did you know?", she asked.

He took a short break before going on speaking. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, I nearly killed Naruto" , he said calmly

Sakuras eyes widened and the time seemed to stand still.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So hope you liked it.

I have a plan in my mind hehe so just go on reading happy end promise!

Review please and tell me if it's poor.

But I think if Akatsuki nearly killed Naruto everything's getting obvious.

Don't know just keep on reading pls


	4. kidnapped again

Continue:

Ino gasped. She could sense the sorrow coming from Sakura. She felt the same pain for her. She felt mercy. Sakura had gone through so many moments of pain before. First, Sasuke left her alone on a bench, after that … she tried so hard to become strong she trained everyday. Much harder then Naruto or herself. She had grown up. She was satisfied with herself. Until the day …

Sakuras POV:

She was paralyzed … many pictures shot through her head. Her mind was spinning.

Flashback:

"Mooom? Daaad?" , a 15 years old Sakura shouted.

"Are you at home?" , she continued.

"Yeah we're here, come on we're going to celebrate today" , her mother smiled at her.

"What do we celebrate?" , she was snoopy.  
She entered the room. Stop there weren't just her parents there were: Tsunade, Naruto (with a big grin), Kakashi, Ino and the others.

"What are you doing here?", Sakura was confused.

"We're all celebrating because .. you passed the test … now you're a real apprentice medic nin. Now you can have your own squad. And you're going to teach first aids at the academy! " , Tsunade happily announced.

"Yeyyy!!! I did it!!! ", Sakura screamed happily. They celebrated until it was 9 o'clock.

"Sakura, Honey, we have to go to sleep tomorrow we're going to a really difficult mission so we need rest." , her mom said.  
"Okay, no problem when do you think you're going to come back?", she asked.

"Maybe 2 or 3 weeks." , her mother went to her bedroom kissed her daughter.

The next day they left … after 2 weeks she was on a mission. She saw her parents fighting against some ninjas she was on the way to help them but they were stabbed trough with kunais before she could reach them. Her dad died on the spot but her mom died slowly. She couldn't help her she was paralyzed with fear. Fear of losing her … She couldn't control her charka and her mother died in her arms .. Again someone important to her died. She remembered the time they had together.

End flashback

Her mind raced. Inside she felt sorrow but her eyes didn't show anything.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sakura!!!" , Ino screamed.

She didn't move. Ino couldn't do anything. Sasuke activated his sharingan. And Sakura fell in his arms. Suigetsu knocked Ino out and leaned her against a tree.

Sasuke was somehow happy he had her back. She was laying in his arms. But he could feel that she wasn't alright her body crooked in his grip. She was in psychical pain. He felt guilty he cost her so much sorrow. But he would change, change for her. Wait … what was he thinking. He can't like her she was one of his annoying fan girls. But she changed he wasn't just a crush … she wanted to protect him .. in the forest … and then she offered him to help him to comfort him as he left. But he had to, he had to do something about this feelings against Itachi … his hate.

And so she left her. He never wanted to hurt her, he never wanted to hurt Naruto. It was an accident … he just wanted to knock him out .. but then … he flew into this tree .. he couldn't do something against it .. he felt guilty.

But he would never admit this.

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke. He know Sasuke was tired. So he offered him to carry her. He refused. He knew when she woke up she was going to make trouble.

3 hours later they camped on a clearing. She slowly awaked in his arms.

She felt numb. She wanted to get away. Wanted to break out. Just forget everything. She had trusted him. Trusted him with her life. But he betrayed not only her, he betrayed her feelings, Naruto Kakashi and Konoha. She couldn't cry, she couldn't scream. She just laid there in his warm grip.

She did nothing. He was surprised he thought she would scream at him, hitting him, making him feel bad. But nothing. She just laid there. Doing nothing. Dinner was ready, and Suigetsu and Juugo started to eat, Sasuke as well. He didn't want to eat but he had to his chakra was low and he had to recover soon. He tried to make Sakura to eat something, but she didn't champ. He ripped some bread in little pieces and forced them in Sakuras mouth. She finally gulped the bread. He felt relived for some reason. She soon felt asleep on his lap again. Not able to move. He carefully laid her under some blankets covering every inch of her body not wanting her to shiver.

Somewhere in the woods.

"Can you feel her chakra? ", Kisame asked

"Hn, my foolish little brother is there too." , Itachi answered

"Should we get her now?", he asked again.

"We'll wait until they sleep, then we're going to attack", the black haired man said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the meantime

"Ino! Ino, wake up" , she heard a male voice beside her

"Shik … Shika – kun " , he heard her say. He felt relived.

Soon after Asuma and Chouji arrived. "I found her", Shikamaru said, and helped her up.

Her legs were still weak but she was able to walk on her own. "What happened?" , he asked her after she seemed to recover a bit. "They … They took Sakura … Sasuke captured her… Shikamaru I couldn't do anything … I wanted to help her but I couldn't she's suffering. Sasuke nearly killed Naruto and he told her." , she cried. "Damn it" , he thought. He knew about Sakura she became a close friend. "Everything gonna be okay", Shikamaru said wrapping an arm around Inos waist to support her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke was asleep next to Sakura. He wanted to watch over her to make sure she won't try to escape, as he woke up because of a noise. He zipped up his tent and stared right into the eyes of his brother. "Foolish little brother, where is she?" , his brother asked him calmly. "Why should I tell you? I'm going to kill you. Don't you dare ever touch her." Juugo and Suigetsu came out of there tents still sleepy. He attacked Itachi but he dodged his kick. Itachi tried to punch him but missed him. Sasuke smirked trying hard to landed him a blow in his face.

Juugo and Suigetsu were busy fighting Kisame.

2 Minutes later he heard Sakura stepping out of the tent. His eyes went wide in shock he didn't want her to come out of the tent. Not wanting her to get hurt or involved.

"There she is." , Itachi said to Kisame.

Sakura eyes were emotionless. She didn't even fended against Itachi who looked in her eyes. She didn't even looked away. Sharingan. She fell to the ground just to be caught by Itachi. "Sorry foolish little brother. Maybe next time …" , he waved and a second later he was gone.

"why didn't she fight against him? What did she just let that happened? Itachi if you do anything to her I'm gonna kill you", Sasuke thought angrily

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shikamaru reported everything to Tsunade. She shattered her desk one more. Shizune sighed and left to get a new one. "We have to get her back." , she said quietly. Sakura was like a daughter to her and she was one of the best medic nins in Konoha. She missed her. She was a good teacher and a great support just like Shizune. They had to find her. Alive.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sooo I decided to go on … yeah a little twist in here ..next chapter will be a time skip. So please R&R I need more reviews to continue because I have to know whether I should continue like this so pls review


	5. Flashback

New chapter:

Itachis POV:

_Flashback:_

_She didn't fend against him, she looked straight in his eyes .. he didn't expect to get her so easy. He fought against her before and he knew she was intelligent and had perfect chakra control. But now she just looked at him. But there was this feeling it felt like .. she had given up or she .. he couldn't think about a world which seemed to match .. he felt that she wanted to die._

_So he just took her and was gone before his brother could chase after him. He knew Sasuke was mad but it doesn't matter._

_Soon after .. he and Kisame reached the main base from Akatsuki. He laid Sakura on Peins desk (A/N: creepy isn't it? O.O )_

_  
"So that's her?", Pein asked._

"_Yeah, she's Sakura Haruno." , Itachi answered_

"_Do you think, you'll be able to do t h a t Jutsu now? You know .. we need her.", Pein asked _

"_I think I'm able", the black haired man said_

"_I thought you said something about a barrier in her mind?", Pein wondered._

"_Yeah, but somehow it disappeared." _

"_Well, begin tomorrow, now, leave." , the leader ended the conversation._

_The next morning:_

_Sakura was still asleep, as he and Kisame went into her room. Took her out of the bed and carried her to a hall, placed her in the middle and took their positions._

_Itachi made some hand signes. And shouted loud:" Full mind control Jutsu. Release!!_

_He could feel his chakra flew out of him and into Sakura as he used his jutsu on her._

_It took him 5 hours to do the ritual. He used his own chakra and the most of Kisames to do the Jutsu._

_2 days later .. she woke up and as expected showed no emotion. As she quietly stood up, he entered her room._

"_What do you wish, Itachi-samma?" , she asked_

_He only smirked at this reaction of the loud, uncontrollable Cherry Blossom he knew before._

_6 months later_

_She was quiet good he had taught her how to use a Katana and some really strong jutsus. He was even able to take her on small a mission. She trained herself nearly the whole day. And spared with Kisame and Deidara. She was their new medic nin and did her job really good. She wasn't able to defeat his jutsu yet, she didn't even tried to break it. And he was sure she was not able to try it. Because it was really strong. Only persons with real inner strength could break it. Normally she would be able but somehow her inner person he saw one time before, as he tried to use one of his techniques on her this strange inner of her appeared, but somehow it was away .. just as if it had never been there (A/N: had or has?) But he noticed something. She didn't eat much. He was worried because he thought she would be weak. But she wasn't she just didn't eat much, even after a hard training day. Just some pieces of bread and sometimes she ate some tomatoes or eggs but nothing more. _

_Every night he has to cover her with blankets because without her emotions her body became could. It was normal since he made her will-less. _

_End flashback._

"Sakura-san" , he asked her.

"Yes, Itachi-sama? " , she asked quiet as everytime

"We're going on a new mission. And we need you there." , he answered.

"What mission, Itachi-sama?" , she asked emotionless.

"Capturing Naruto" , he said suddenly.

Could he see feelings inside her? No he couldn't. "Good" , he thought.

"Master?" , she asked calm

"Yeah?", he asked back.

"Who's that?" , she asked again.

Itachi dismayed. He never heard her talk so much.

"Nothing you should care about, you don't know him", Itachi told her.

"I'm sorry, master." , she looked at him, but showed no emotions, as always.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Have to end here hope you liked it reviews would be nice.

IF YOU DON'T GET WHAT I MEAN:

Itachi controls Sakura. She has to do everything he want her to because of the jutsu. He didn't use this jutsu to much because it takes really long and he need to much chakra!

And the whole strange inner thing was inner sakura. I'll explain it in another chapter soon I promise! Just tell me if you got it or not.


	6. Meet again

Hey again thanks for the review SitaJocko I really had to know if you understand me or not

XxX

A new day. Flowers covered with frost glinted as the rising sun hit their blossoms.

BANG. The beautiful morning was interrupted as a blond haired boy destroyed every blossom with a explosive tag. He was mad. It was about half a year and he wasn't able to get her back. His best friend. He missed her. And that Hinata, Ino and Tenten were sad for the same reason made it even worse. "Teme, I'm gonna kill you if you hurt Sakura!" , he cursed he keep on swearing until a little ninja maybe a genin or a chunin ran towards him. "Hokage-sama need you at her office.", he said

5 minutes later

"Tsunade baa-chan, what do you want?"

"Anbu reported Sasuke Uchiha somewhere near the village with his team, I want you to gather a team and search for Sakura." , she said in a strict voice. He knew she missed her apprentice.

XxXxX

Sasuke Uchiha was in the forest at least 4 hours away from Konoha.

He was on the way towards his once called home, to see if Sakura had been able to free herself and get back ( but he was really sure, she was pretty strong). Not that he cared, but he just wanted to know. Besides he still wanted her to join his team.

They were resting near a clearing in the woods. Suddenly he could feel chakra coming towards them.

XxXxX

About 5 hours before

Naruto waited at the gates for his team to arrive he gave them about an hour to prepare for this mission.

Ino arrived about 10 minutes earlier than he had told her.

Sai arrived too.

Shikamaru was 5 minutes too late .. Naruto nearly lost his temper because of that.

"Chill out Naruto, only 5 minutes, troublesome" , he said lazily.

"Whatever let's head out.", Ino said, they could hear that she was worried about Sakura.

XxXxX

About the same time Tsunade gave Naruto his mission, Sakura slowly awakes. It had been a cold night and Kisame had to cover her cool body with 3 blankets at all just to stop her shiver.

She was really useful. She wasn't annoying and really strong. Besides without her inner strength it was easy to control her. But even Itachi got the creeps as he saw her emotionless eyes. Times before they were sparkling bright and green. Now they're just empty green eyes. No vitality inside.

"We have to move on, Cherry Blossom, yeah." , Deidara said

"Hai", was the short answer.

"You're not allowed to speak on this mission, Sakura!" , Itachi told her.

"As you wish, Itachi-sama." , she answered in a monotone voice.

"Itachi-san, don't we have to increase the jutsu before we attack?", Kisame asked.

"Yeah, I need to hold back a little in case I die the jutsu releases itself." , the Uchiha told them.

"Understood.", 2 voices said simultaneous

XxXxXxXxXx

Some minutes later, Kakashi entered the team as back-up. He was like a father for Sakura, so he was worried about her like her real father. A sick feeling in his stomach was built up as he felt 2 great forces coming from his left and front. "Sasuke" , he thought as he saw his black hair and his 2 companions. His eyes searched for Sakura but he couldn't see hear. He heard Ino gasped a moment later as she, a second later, noticed that Sakura wasn't there. "Now way, Sasuke could never kill her!", she thought and looked really worried.

Naruto looked furious, as soon as Sasuke was in ear-shot he shouted at Sasuke: " Where the hell is Sakura, Teme? Did you kill her? If you killed her .. you're so dead!"

To his surprise, Sasuke looked pretty surprised. "I have no idea."

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke hoped Sakura get back to Konoha and he just had to capture her. To his surprise he saw Naruto coming towards him. He searched for Sakura but she wasn't with them. He thought she was maybe at home or on another mission.

He was shocked to hear Naruto shout:" Where the hell is Sakura, Teme? Did you kill her? If you killed her .. you're so dead!"

He was shocked and answered:" I have no idea."

He wanted to say more but was interrupted as he felt a familiar chakra coming closer and closer.

XxXxXx

Itachi was running in front of Deidara beside him was Kisame on Deidaras side was Sakura.

They reached a clearing and saw team hebi and some Konoha shinobi. Deidara smirked " Interesting, yeah", he thought.

Soon they were standing in front of each other.

XxXxXxX

Naruto gasped as he saw 4 Aktasuki member Itachi, Kisame and Deidara he couldn't see the last one because he had a hat on and the long Aktasuki cloak he was masking his chakra because.

"Naruto, he have to take you with us. If you don't fend I'll promise we won't hurt your little friends.", Kisame said.

"No way! If you hurt them I'm going to kill you, he shouted.

"tz, you asked for it, yeah", Deidara smirked as he moved to attack them but was stopped as Sasuke suddenly asked something that get his attention:" where is Sakura, Itachi?"

Naruto starred in disbelieve at Sasuke: "What the hell? You let Itachi capture Sakura? You can't even look after her?"

Sasuke was angry. He attacked Itachi but Deidara stopped him, throwing explosive clay at him. Short after Narutos team jointed the fight. Kisame, Itachi and Deidara fought against Narutos team and Hebi. Ino, Kakshi, Naruto were busy fighting against Deidara while Shikamaru and Suigetsu and Shikamaru were trying to beat Kisame. Sasuke throw some strong fire jutsus against his brother and tried to defeat him but somehow he noticed his brother was holding back …

He wondered who the strange person was, he didn't fight. He waited?

Kakashi got Kisames right leg. He collapsed to the ground obviously in pain. "Itachi, time for our special back-up", he smirked.

Kakashi was confused. "What is he talking about?", he wondered.

XxXxX

Itachi had told Sakura to help them out if he calls her so she just stood there covering her chakra perfectly.

Soon after she noticed Kisame was damaged by a grey haired shinobi. She was ready to help her master if he calls her.

"It's about time! Sakura, help Kisame." , Itachi smirked as he saw the shocked face of his brother _foolish little brother_

XxXxX

They think first sakura is a man because most of the Akatsuki are men.

New chapter hope you liked it. Review pls .. hope the next part is going to be more interesting.

Bay,

Sakura0Chan


	7. Meet again2

Here I am once again...xD

She ran towards Kisame but was attacked by Sai. He tried to hit her with a kunai but she dodged it with ease. Ino and Naruto stopped fighting as they saw Sakura hitting Sai with a shuriken and ran up to Kisame. A strange noise was heard as she healed his wounded leg. Kisame smirked as she helped him up. "Nice job, blossom." , he said with his creepy voice.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Sakura? Why did you help him?" , Naruto asked confused.

Sakura turned to face him. He froze, Ino froze Kakashi froze, yeah even Sai and Sasuke along with the rest of team Hebi. They never expected to see something scary like this. Sakuras natural green eyes were empty. Just green cold eyes no emotion .. nothing just dark circles under her eyes. It was really scary.

She didn't say anything just jumped back to Itachi.

"What did you do to her?" , Ino screamed.

"Nothing, the most part she did by herself, she let me in.", he smirked as he saw his brother gasped and continued "I mean she didn't fight against me as I tried out a new jutsu on her. She's under my control. She's pretty useful. Sakura is strong and intelligent. I read her memories, foolish little brother … pour girl she was under shock and her inner strength disappeared she didn't even want to live anymore. I just helped her …" , Itachi said.

"Sasuke? What did you do to her? ", Naruto asked, his voice was calm.

"I told her, that I nearly killed you.", he just answered.

"No wonder … She loved you Sasuke and she loved me like a brother you broke her heart once again.. didn't you tell her why you nearly killed me? That everything was just a accident? That you carried me home just in time? Let me guess your pride was more important then her. I never thought you would do this to her.", Narutos voice was sad now " But, Teme there's one thing you could do help us get her back get over your pride and help us.", he suddenly shouted but Sasuke slightly nodded. He knew it was his fault and he had to do something to help her. It was hard to admit but he somehow really felt guilty.

"Nice speech", Kisame said, as he attacked again. Sai, Shikamaru and Suigetsu were fighting against Deidara. Sasuke again against Itachi. Ino and Kakashi Kisame. Soon after Deidara needed help. He only had to call her and she was there fighting against Shikamaru. He wasn't able to catch her with his jutsu. Instead he got Deidara. As Sakura tried to punch Shikamaru Sai and Suigetsu hold her back. She used her Katana and soon after Suigetsu was out of the way (not dead) . Before Sai could react she throw a kunai at Shikamaru who wasn't able to hold Deidara any longer. Soon after Deidara had this fight under control and Sakura went to Kisame to support him. She healed a few cuts and a scratch on his face as she turned around to face Ino and Kakashi. She didn't look in Kakashis eyes as she begun to fight against Ino. She was in a Taijutsu battle and she knew she was stronger she hit Ino in the face sent her into a tree.

Kakashi POV:

He was fighting against Kisame as Sakura hit Ino and sent her into a tree. He saw Ino coughing up blood. He looked in Sakuras eyes they were still empty. But somehow he had the feeling Sakura hold back… well he hoped it. His attention was now back at Kisame who tried again to kill him with a water jutsu.

Normal POV:

Ino got an idea. What if she tried to break in Sakuras mind as well. Maybe it could work so she just made her familiar hand signs and lost conscious.

Itachis POV:

He felt something inside his head someone tried to get into Sakuras mind. He stopped fighting and did some seals to increase again his jutsu. He knew persons without sharingan couldn't stay in her head. He kicked Ino out of Sakuras head. Sakura screamed in pain.

Shikamarus POV:

He heard Sakura scream in pain. Shikamaru noticed Ino laying below a tree unconscious. "What's going on?", he thought. A explosion interrupted his thoughts.

He had to come up with a plan, suddenly it hit him

… what if, Ino tried to get into Sakuras mind .. but why was she still unconscious and didn't take over Sakuras mind? And why was Sakura screaming? What .. again .. Itachi took over Sakura and controls her. What if Itachi kicked Ino out of Sakuras head .. was he really able to kick her out? Well the Sharingan .. wait .. what if only persons who have the sharingan could take over Sakuras mind in this stage. He had to find out well he had to try out.

"Sasuke?", he shouted between some explosions from Deidara. "Need to tell you something!" , he said. Sasuke understood he backed away and soon he was near Shikamaru. Itachi and Kisame were now fighting against Kakashi and Ino who became conscious just in time to dodge a kunai.

"Sasuke, try to take over Sakuras mind! If you're in her mind try to convince her to fight against Itachi. She's able to get him out of her mind if she really tries but I think her inner disappeared. She told me about it before. It's an other part of Sakura, she's stronger than her and she's more .. well .. she's more emotional, because of you Sakura wanted to get rid of her inner and banned it somewhere in her head and now she don't have control about her mind. So I beg you… try to speak to her. Well I guess something like this happened Sasuke are you able to do that? You have to find out but be careful, I think when you're in her head and Itachi kicks you out it coasts Sakura pain."

"Yeah, I'll try" , was his short answer.

Sasukes POV:

He got what Shikamaru had told him. Now he had to get attention from Sakura. At the moment Sakura was busy healing a cut on her leg. As Sasuke arrived she looked up. And down but it was to late she already looked into his red eyes.

Sasuke was in Sakuras mind (with his mind) . It was dark … empty … "where are you", Sakura. He was suddenly in Konoha. "What are you doing Sakura? ", he asked quietly. He began to search for her nobody was in Konoha. Suddenly he got an idea and went to the bench he left her those years ago. But she wasn't there .. suddenly the situation changed. He was in the forest near the memorial stone (is it a stone or a grave? Or what?) he saw her sitting in front of the grey board. He read twice the name Haruno. Her parents? Did they die? Suddenly everything was dark again and he just heard her breath. "Sakura? Are you there?"; he asked.

"I want to talk to you", he continued. " Am I this weak, Sasuke?" , a really still voice asked. "Why have you ever treat me like trash? Am I nothing to you? Are we nothing to you? I want you to leave .. I want you to leave me alone. You betrayed me that's somehow okay but how could you nearly kill Naruto? He was like a brother to you … Don't you remember the time we had? I just want you to leave I'm too weak I don't want to fight anymore.", her voice became stiller and stiller. "Sakura, I didn't betray you and Naruto everything was an accident believe me! I'm still there for you. You're not weak you became really strong .. Sakura .. I'm sorry! Sakura I … l … " , he was interrupted by her "no I don't want to hear your lies you just want me to give up.. but Sasuke I already gave up .. " , she wanted to say more but suddenly another voice was heard. "What the hell! Foolish little brother .. get out of her head.

He was suddenly interrupted as they heard a scream a pained scream.

Shikamaru POV:

He didn't know how it happened but Kisames hit Ino with his sword. Her stomach was bleeding. It was a bad injury. He headed to her while Sai and Suigetsu were holding the other Akatsuki members back. She was laying in his arms her blood tripped onto his jacket, his trousers but it didn't matter. Ino was shaking. Fighting with the dead. He didn't hit a vital spot but she would die soon if nobody helps her. He was crying.. somehow.. the whole time he called her troublesome flashed back into his mind. Suddenly he screamed:" Ino please don't leave me … Ino I beg you .. Ino I love you but please stay here!"

Normal POV:

Inside Sakuras mind. Itachi stopped as he heard a girl scream .. soon after he heard a guy cry "Ino I love you but please stay here!" Than suddenly everything went fast.. He felt s sharp pain. As Sakura kicked him out of her mind as well Sasuke who was obvious in pain too. Sakuras eyes cleared but were showing no emotions she ran to Ino. Shikamaru tried to stop her but as he saw her eyes he stopped. Sakura healed Ino to the most part. She tried to say something, but she could feel Itachi taking over her again. "Help me were the last words before her bangs were covering her eyes. Itachi appeared behind Sakura wrapped an arm around her petite waist and picked her up. Again nobody could do something to help Sakura. Kisame, Itachi, Deidara left because they were tired and Itachi had to watch over Sakura. He couldn't let something like that happen again.

Sooo how was it? I hope you liked it! This chapter was really difficult for me to write so review please!! ;) By the way it's 1 o'clock in the morning ..


	8. Under control again

So here I am again .. Sorry I had to learn for an English grammar test .. don't expect to much because it was about gerund with its own subject and stuff like that most part vocabulary .. that wasn't bad at all .. but we had to find a synonym for fully .. I know what it mean but somehow .. I couldn't find a synonym it drove me crazy …

Well enough .. back to story:

"Damn it" , cursed Sasuke.

"What are we going to do Sasuke?", asked Juugo who supported Suigetsu. The shark man was wounded badly and couldn't stand on his own.

"Come back to Konoha, Sasuke" , said Kakashi.

"And why, may I ask?"

"Your team is wounded and we have the same enemy: Itachi. Also we want to get Sakura back so we could become allies. If the mission is success you're able to leave if you want to. We're going to make sure you're a free man in Konoha, if you agree." , the grey haired shinobi said.

" It's okay Sasuke, I don't need medical treatment. I'll recover soon." , Suigetsu whispered weakly.

"No, I agree, I think it's good to see Konoha again …" , Sasuke said. Everyone gasped.

"All right, let's head out.", Shikamaru suddenly interrupted the conversation. He picked Ino -who were asleep now – up bridal style and headed out. destination: Konohagakure

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachis POV:

Something was wrong he could feel it. A part of the old Sakura had returned as she healed the blond haired girl.

He couldn't take over her mind perfectly. Something doesn't work. She fended against him.

Suddenly he had an idea. A smirk crossed his face as he activated Mangekyo Sharingan. 

He shouted by forming some seals : Tsukuyomi

Soon after everyone in the base could hear Sakura cry in pain. Helplessly, weakly she had to watch 3 days how her life became a disaster. She could see her parents die again. Sasuke left the village again.

ut it wasn't like the last time. Her parents died by her hands and Sasuke left by her words. She told him to leave.

She wasn't strong enough to think about what Itachi told her via Tsukuyomi. She just believed him and became weak again … she never wanted her friends or her parents to get hurt. Soon after Itachi knew he reached his goal and deactivated his Sharingan. Sakura fell down. Tears in her eyes.

"Kisame? Would you help me out here?", he asked

"Sure, what can I do?", the shark man asked.

"Lend me more chakra to take over her mind.", Itachi said.

"Sure", was the answer.

An hour later

Itachi rested a bit to gain enough chakra. Soon after he could feel that he was recovered he headed out to Sakuras room. She was still asleep as he took her again in the hall. Again he shouted: "Full mind control. Jutsu: release!"

It was the same feeling as the last time. Just this time he used a lot more chakra than before. He used Kisame and his whole chakra. Both of them were tired after. But they had success. Soon after Sakura woke up he couldn't see anything just the familiar emptiness in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime team Hebi and the shinobis from Konoha arrived at the gates.

They took Ino and Suigetsu straight to the hospital. 5 minutes later they stood in front of Tsunade.

" Report please." , she asked while she looked Sasuke straight in his eyes.

"Sakura is in Akatsuki hands and Itachi controls her with a mind control jutsu. We're sorry. But we have allies with team Hebi to fight together against Akatsuki.", Kakashi reported.

"What?? Is everybody okay? Where's Shikamaru and Ino? ", she asked.

"Ino's in the hospital and Shikamaru wanted to watch over her. Ino was wounded by Kisame but healed by Sakura." , Naruto explained.

"Huh, I thought Sakura's under Itachis control?", the Hokage asked.

"Yeah, but somehow she fought against him and forced him out of her head Sasuke was even able to talk to her." , said Kakashi

"What did you talk to her?", Tsnade asked Sasuke.

"Well you see, she just wanted me to get out and she didn't want to talk to me." , he said as he blushed slightly.

"Okay, well I'm gonna check on Ino and Shikamaru.", she left without looking back.

"What now?", asked Naruto who was busy thinking about how to rescue Sakura.

"Let's get some rest, everyone." , the grey haired shinobi answered. "We're going to talk about the mission "how to get Sakura back" tomorrow."

With that he left.

The day after.

"Sakura?", asked Itachi before entering her room.

She stood up straight and bowed a bit.

"Yes, master?" , she asked.

"We have a mission tomorrow. Get some rest." , he said .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

8th chapter finished. And no the mission is not about Naruto Sasuke or someone .. I have to think about this … so pls R &R it's short but it's really late and I'm tired. Hope you don't mind.

Sakura0Chan 


	9. Mission

Yaaaay thanks for review and yes .. Sakura's under Itachis control again … creepy :D

Happy Halloween!!! (Okay I start writing this chapter at 31.10.2007 so ..)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again the 4 shinobis headed out to their mission. This mission would be a long one. They had to go to the rain country and murder some special persons and stealing scrolls. They also had to find out some secrets about the village so they had to be careful. Sakura wasn't a problem anymore she was quiet. She ran beside Deidara she was his new partner since Sasori was killed and he hadn't a partner. The bad side was Sakura didn't kill people she just injured them but she never killed one. Maybe it was the last bit human being she had left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are we going to do?", asked Naruto.

"Well, first we have to find out why Sakura became this weak. " , the grey haired Shinobi answered.

"I was in her mind she was thinking about Konoha and she showed me the memorial stone, I don't know why. But I saw twice the name Haruno. Could you tell me what happened?", asked Sasuke

"Her parents died some years ago, she was on a mission while she saw them fighting against some other ninjas she tried so safe them but she failed. She was a wreck after that. But she came over it … well she seemed to be okay again. " , Kakashi said.

"Teme until you came back she suppressed every emotion about her past. Damn it .. teme .. " , Naruto was angry and couldn't find the right words to express his anger.

"Hn " , he was annoyed , " could we start talking about more important things than that? "

"Teme. That. Is. Important!… ", Naruto tried to say more but he was interrupted by Sasuke

"It's only important to kill Itachi and even if I have to kill her." , he regretted his words but he couldn't take them back.

"Teme I'm gonna kill you! " , Naruto screamed his eyes flashed red he was in rage.

"Stop it Naruto, this is getting us nowhere. Fact is they are much more stronger than they have been." , the grey haired Sensei shouted. His book was laying on the ground, untouched, as his anger grow.

Naruto stopped shouting he knew how Kakashi felt.

"Sorry" , was all he could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi walked home he was tired he hadn't much sleep the night before he was just standing near the training grounds they used to train. He wasn't sure what he should tell Anko. Sakura was really close to her. The first time she didn't come back she just wanted to be alone. Now, the mission to get her back failed.

He walked back from the meeting they just had. It was a disaster. Everything went wrong. He had the feeling Sasuke care about Sakura but after he had heard what he just said to Naruto was really bad.

He slowly opened the door, walked inside and sat down on the couch near the window. Sakuras room was slightly open he could see the light pink painted walls. He didn't want to read he just wanted to sit there. He was surprised as he felt a light hand on his shoulders. He turned around to see Anko. She looked away but he knew she cried. He stood up and held her tight, kissing her lightly. They just sat down on the couch, she was laying in his arms, as she sobbed quietly. As she calmed down, Kakashi went to make some tea.

"Sakura' going to be alright", she said, and he turned around slightly surprised.

"She's a strong girl.", she continued.  
"Sasuke said he don't care about her she's under Itachis control. Nothing's gonna be alright.", he said as his face darkened.

"Sure it won't be easy but it will be fine.", she clasped on his shirt as he started crying again.

He hold her close and waited for her to calm down again. Soon after he could hear her sleeping in his arms.

(A/N: Kakashi, Anko moment hope you don't mind)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was walking alone in the dark, she was dressed nicely. She had a light green dress on which went down to her knees. Her hair was black she had used a genjutsu. Soon after she reached the bar her master (itachi) had told her to come to.

She went inside and soon she saw her target. A men he was really tall her head reached his chest. Itachi had told her he was strong. A lot of girls were talking to him. She just smiled a fake smile at him as their eyes met. She sat down at the bar and pretended to drink alcohol. (it was just water) Soon she could hear him coming closer. She stood up, not even looking at him and walked over to the other side of the bar. She was sitting with a blue haired boy she didn't know him but this was part of her plan.

"Hey cutie", her target -Tukani called her- (stupid name I know I just made it up :D )

The blue haired boy seemed to be disappointed but he knew something about this man so he left without complaining.

She had to get to his personal things, they were tied around his waist in a bag.

After a short small talked she asked him to go outside with her.. she pretended to dislike the smoke inside the bar, so they just got outside.

" Are you a ninja", she asked

"Yes, I am why do you want to know?", he asked back

"Don't know!", she smiled one of her fake smiles and turned around.

" Are you?, Tukani asked her

"No ", was the short answer. She didn't show any emotions so he just believed her, little did he know that she never show ANY emotions just fake ones. He came near her and tried gently to pull her close to kiss her .. his eyes widened. Blood came out of his mouth, Sakura made it in time to dodge the stream of blood coming out of his mouth. She just stood her and watch him die slowly. After that she heard a voice…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachis POV:

He watched her as she lured him outside. He had to wait for the right moment. He couldn't understand what they were talking about but he knew Sakura did a great job because suddenly he pulled her close. He took the chance and got behind him and killed him with one of his kunais.

"Sakura, let's get back.", he said shortly, after he took out some secret roles out of Tukani .

She just nodded and ran beside him to the hotel their team shared.

Kisame was sitting in a chair beside his bed and some indefinable stuff. Kisame was busy playing with his clay as Sakura and Itachi entered the room.

"How was it?", Kisame asked.

"good", Itachi said.

The 4 shinobis laid down in their beds to rest a bit.

They shared a room because Sakura didn't have any feelings so she wasn't really embarrassed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 month later

"Hokage- sama", a chunin asked as he tried to wake her up.

"Hokage-sama", he tried again.

"HOKAGE- SAMA", he tried a bit louder.

" WHAT'S the matter? Just say it! " , she shouted angry.

Some anbus saw Itachi Uchiha, and 3 other akatsuki members, one of them we could identify as Haruno Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

half an hour befor.

Sasuke Uchiha, yeah, Sasuke Uchiha was freaking out. Suigetsu had tried to cook Juugo lost control about himself and yeah .. he wanted to concentrate, thinking everything over again. At the moment Juugo chased after Suigetsu.

"STOP IT", the younger uchiha shouted suddenly.

Juugo snapped out of his "trance" and stopped chasing Suigetsu.

Sasuke wanted to say more but he was interrupted. A xchunin was standing in front of his door.

He informed team Hebi: "Hokage-sama needs to talk to you it's about the Mission " , he suddenly vanished again .. probably to get the others.

Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo grabbed their things and went to the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Hebi, Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru were standing in front of the Hokage.

"I want you to get to the rain country, akatsuki members were seen there by the Anbu. I want you 8 to bring Sakura Haruno back and kill or capture Itachi Uchiha. Be careful about Rain shinobi. You're dismissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 days after.

It was midday as the akatsuki felt strong chakra coming towards them. "They're coming." , Kisame said.

"Foolish little brother. Stand back Sakura" , Itachi told Sakura.

"Yes, Itachi-sama"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter (probably) : The final battle 

[review please

So have to end here BTW I got my English test back today :D


	10. Final battle

So here I go ...

thanks 4 the reviews.

smile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi, Kisame and Deidara just stood there waiting for the other shinobi to attack. They were ready. Sakura stood behind them to back them up.

Naruto did the first move. He tried to pass the 3 shinobi to get Sakura. Kisame tried to stop him but he failed. Shikamaru held him still with his jutsu. Neji ran towards Kisame with his Byakugan activated. He punched Kisame who spit out blood. Deidara let 2 birds flew to Shikamaru, 2 secounds after he let them explode. Shikamaru had to dodge the attack and let Kisame free. Who jumped away, dodging another punch from Neji.

Soon after team Hebi and Kakashi were involved. Sakura joined the battle as Sasuke wounded Deidara badly.

The clay user laid on the ground in pain. Sakura kicked Sasuke away with all her force. She grabbed Deidara and backed off. While she was healing him, Tenten tried to attack her. Sakura dodged 2 kunais and was standing in front of Deidara to protect him. She ran towards Tenten with her Katana. They fought with all their strength.

POV (Tenten): 

She saw Sakura running towards her, her right fist glowing in her left hand the Katana. She was really good. Sakura never worked with katanas before so she was really surprised. But she wasn't as good as her.

She stabbed her with a Kunai, she backed off while she healed herself Tenten attacked her again. Sakura dodged her attacks.

Suddenly, Tenten was distracted. She saw Kisame running towards Neji. He had his Byakugan deactivated and was panting. She throw a windmill shuriken to stop Kisame. Kisame really stopped. He jumped away and looked at her. His face was shocked. A second later Sakura punched her with a medical jutsu which manipulated her nerves. She was panting hard as she laid there. Her arms and legs hurt but her breathing was normal. The pain became bigger and bigger and soon after she lost conscious.

Normal POV:

Sakura ran towards Deidara and healed him. Soon after he had recovered. He smirked. He knew they were unbeatable.

Deidara and Kisame were fighting Kakashi, Suigetsu and Neji. Shikamaru was down too he couldn't move anymore because he was out of chakra he was laying -and panting hard - near Tenten. Sasuke and Juugo were fighting Itachi and Sakura. Juugo and Sakura were fighting. Sakura was panting as well as Juugo. Juugo knew about her chakra and how easy she defeated him last time so he was really careful.

Sasuke and Itachi had both activated their Sharingan.

They had a taijutsu battle until Sasuke shouted Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu.

Soon after the battlefield near the brothers was burning. Sakura healed Itachis burns and faced Sasuke. Soon after Itachi was panting hardly and Sasuke was running towards him with his katana. He saw Sakura running between him and Itachi.

SPLASH

He didn't stop he stabbed right through Sakuras chest. Sakura coughed up blood. Sasuke was shocked. And she .. she smirked and took his hand and lend it to her heart with his katana only inches away. "You have to hit her here, you know this. You know this isn't enough to kill her, foolish little brother." She smirked as she pulled out the katana and attacked Sasuke, while healing herself.

"Damn it, Itachi took over her mind. It seems like he gave her chakra to heal herself I didn't hit a vital point but she shouldn't be able to move." , Sasuke thought.

" Sakura, kill him."

"As you wish, Itachi-sama.", she answered. Itachi got out of her mind. (he didn't release his jutsu he just let her fight Sasuke like the times before.)

Itachi joined Deidara and Kisames battles. He believed Sakura was strong enough to kill his foolish little brother.

Sasuke and Sakura were fighting each other. It was a great fight, both of them were panting hard.

"Suiryuudan no Jutsu." , Kisame shouted.

Sasuke froze as he saw a gigantic waves coming towards both of them. Sakura noticed too. They jumped up and landed on a higher place as well as the others.

Both of them knew this was their last attack.

Sakura ran towards Sasuke with her katana. She felt nothing. She looked on his foots to avoid his Sharingan.

He ran towards her with his Chidori. He could feel the chakra on his palms. 3 meter until they would met

2 meter

1 meter

50 centimetres

Sasukes POV:

He ran towards her this wasn't Sakura - his Sakura.

Sasuke stopped. He couldn't kill her. He waited … waited for the pain. He closed his eyes and waited. … waited. He opened his eyes slowly. He she was standing in front of him. His chidori only inches away from her stomach. His chakra rived little holes in her clothes. Sakuras katana was on his throat. Her bangs covered her eyes. He was surprised, he could feel her emotions he knew she couldn't kill him.

She slowly let her hands slide to her side. He released his chidori. His hand moved towards her but she rose her katana automatically. He took her hand, slowly .. really slowly she let go of the sword in her hand.

He took her hand. And leaded it toward his heart. Sasuke knew she could kill him with on of her medical jutsu but he didn't care.

As her hand touched his heart he could feel her emotions.

Sakura POV:

She was laying in a corner. She wanted everything to go away. She couldn't kill him

She wanted him to kill her. Her body moved on its own. He felt her hand was taken by Sasuke. She didn't want him to touch her. She struggled against his grip … suddenly she stopped .. she felt something .. _bum, bumbum,…_ , her eyes started to water. She wanted to be free. She didn't want him to let go.

She forced Itachi out of her head .. first slowly soon after she was furious she wanted him to get out of her head. He couldn't take over her mind anymore. She knew it.

"**CHAA.. I'M BACK !", her inner shouted**

Her inner forced itachi out of her head.

Normal POV:

Sakura screamed in pain. Every eyes were on Sakura and Sasuke. He held her hand at his chest. Tears covered her cheeks. Itachi held his head in pain.

Suddenly Sasuke hugged her lightly he could feel waves of emotion going through her system as she slowly raised her arms and hugged back. They stood there Sakura panting lightly and the younger Uchiha with his eyes closed.

Sakura POV:

She enjoyed being in his arms. ( A/N: hahaha gerund hell yeah xD )

She saw a birds flying towards them. Abruptly she let go of Sasuke and pushed him aside. But she hadn't enough time to dodge. The explosion was strong and sent her flying through the air. Her body was numb.

Normal POV:

They could only hear the splash as she hit the surface. Her body disappeared into the water. They couldn't see her anymore. She didn't reappeared. Sasuke tried to save her. He ran towards the water but Deidara blocked his way. He fought him with all his force. He couldn't beat him. Panic! He knew she would die if he didn't save her. He felt fear.. fear of losing another precious person in his life. He knew she would drown soon (A/N: this is my biggest fear) if he didn't help her.

"I'll fight him" , he heard Kakashi scream.

Deidara was forced away as Kakashi kicked him.

Sasuke POV:

Sasuke jumped into the water. First he couldn't see anything. Suddenly he saw her she was laying on the ground her eyes closed. He pulled her up to the surface. Sasuke led her down to the ground. Her clothes were wet and pressed on her body. She didn't breath. Her creamy skin was pale now. He pressed his hands on her chest and pushed. He could see that there was still a bruise left where he had stabbed her before. He covered her mouth with his own as he forced air into her lungs. He repeated this until he could feel her breath lightly. He felt relieved as she opened her eyes.

Normal POV:

Sakura was furious. She looked at Itachi, well at Itachis foot. Sasuke stood beside her. Naruto too.

She didn't need her katana. Her fist flashed green as she ran towards Itachi, beside her Naruto with his rasengan, on her other side Sasuke with his chidori. Nobody could stop Team 7 as they hit Itachi, first Naruto second herself and finally Sasuke. Itachi didn't dodge their attacks he was to weak and his mind was spinning because of sakuras inner. Finally Itachi Uchiha died.

But they didn't stop. Everyone went against Deidara and Kisame. The fight didn't take that long but they were all tired. After they hid Deidara, Kisame and Itachis bodies, they camped 2 miles away.

Kakashi carried Sakura and Neji Tenten she was conscious but he didn't want her to overdo it. Naruto helped Shikamaru and Sasuke Juugo.

Sasuke wondered what relationship his sensei and Sakura had.

_Flashback:_

_She healed everyone after they defeated the 3 Akatsuki. She said that she felt guilty. She continued healing until she was out of chakra and lost conscious. Kakashi catched her before she could his the ground. He held her tight and he could even see a tear flowed down his cheek._

_End Flashback._

They were sitting around a fire Sasuke had created. Kakashi laid Sakura in one of the tents. They cooked some fishes and started eating as they could hear a zipper and soon after Sakura came out of her tent. She sat down beside Sasuke and grabbed a piece of his fish and started eating. They talked about the mission and the Ataksuki. Sasuke blushed a little as Naruto told her the truth story (you know the stuff "sakura, I nearly killed naruto)

She smiled lightly. "I should have known."

"I found a hot spring 200 meters away, do you want to join me bathing?", tenten asked as they finished eating. Sakura looked down and saw dry blood on her skin. She just nodded and went with her Tenten supported her because she was still out of chakra. They undressed and soaked in. Her cold skin was warmed up by the hot water. And soon both of them relaxed. After 1 hour they decided to leave. "tenten?", Sakura asked while looking away. "What's the matter?", the weapon mistress asked her.

" Sorry for hitting you."

"No problem Sakura-chan!"

After they got back Tenten hugged her slightly and went into the tent Neji Shikamaru and her shared.

Sakura thought about sleeping in Kakashis and Narutos tent but she could hear Naruto snore loudly.

"You can sleep in our tent.", Sasuke offered her. She quickly nodded and got into the tent. She was in the back of the tent beside her Sasuke. Her blanket was around her tightly. She shiffered.  
"Are you cold?", Sasuke asked her.

"No, not really?" , she responded

"You were without emotions all the time. I KNOW that you're is cold .. and I can feel you shiffer.

"Maybe a little", Sakura lied.

Of course it was cold the night was cold and her hair was slightly wet from the hot spring.

She could feel another blanked laying on top of her she looked at Sasuke. He didn't have a blanket. So she just crawled near him and covered both of them with the blankets. It was hard to admit but Sasuke warmed up her body with his body heat so she just pressed herself tighter on him. He smirked lightly not noticing the tear crawling down her cheek. She suppressed a sob and jumped slightly as Sasuke pulled her closer.

"_Good night, Sasuke-kun. And .. arigato."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I leave it to you should I continue? Or should I stop here?

I have something in my mind again… much more .. SasuSaku

Hmm let me know if you want me to continue ..

Review pls.

Sakura0Chan


	11. The end of this suffering

Thank you for all the reviews. smile

I'M so sorry for taking so long .. you see this week was really baaad. I had to do a lot. And never went to bed before 1 o'clock in the morning. And I had to get up at 5.30 .. so you can imagine how I felt last week. I decided to go on with the story. I hope you don't mind. And I learned something new… you confused me in some stories with "my bad" . It's not right in grammar or? I'm going to teach you a few German words muhahaha: so let's get started

Hallo - hello

Wie geht's dir? – How are you?

War ja nur Spaß! - Just kidding!

So … I'm really just kidding Let's get back to story.

He woke up in the middle of the night. He was pulled out of his dreams after he felt a slight movement beside him. He smirked as he saw his cherry blossom lightly grasping his hand in her sleep.

_Hold on, your cherry blossom?, he thought. You don't even know anything about her anymore. What relationship she has with Kakashi _ _for instanc._

She seemed to have a bad dream because she moved closer and her shoulders slightly shook.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled her closer until he could feel her relax again.

XdXdXdXd

2 hours later she woke up just to find herself in a weird position. Her face was pressed against Sasukes shoulder and one of her legs was wrapped around his legs. She blushed and tried to move away. She slowly lifted her leg but she stopped after she felt something... he moved as she tried to get free because of the lack of warmth. She blushed again.. crap ... She managed to get her leg away after 10 freaking minutes. She sighed in relief.

Not aware of the smirk she was getting from non other than the uchiha himself.

She shivered as she stood up. Her skirt she used to wear over her pants was ripped and her T- shirt wasn't in a good condition either.

**Just take it , her inner shouted.**

I can't that's thievery 

**rolling eyes You can give it back**

_Now way. What do you think he's gonna say. _

**He would kiss me .. eh you .. us .. whatever.**

You're annoying. It's embarrassing. What if he make me give it back on the spot. Maybe he want to use it later.

**I'm annoying? Whine so you really didn't miss me?**

You're giving me headache.

**Uh sorry, emotions you know .. but hey don't distract me! Just take it. Damn it.**

**If you wait any longer he'll wake up.**

Okay just stop talking so much it's to early.

She looked at Sasuke as she quickly grabbed his extra T-shirt which she saw 3 minutes before hanging out of his bag. She saw some black pants too but decided not to take them. She was afraid. She looked at Sasuke he looked asleep while Suigetsu and Juugo faced the entrance. She quickly turned around and pulled of her shirt. She grew stiff as she heard someone move behind her. She turned around and saw Sasuke. He just had turned around. She sighed in relieved she sighed again in relief as she finished. After that, she got out of the tent.

Sasukes eyes shot open he was happy that she didn't saw the blush on his face.

Flashback:

_He noticed her getting off. After that she stood up he thought she would leave and pretended to be asleep. But she didn't leave instead she seemed to be lost in thoughts. 2 minutes after she pulled out his T-shirt and turned around to switch T-shirts. He blushed as he saw her and turned around. He heard her sigh in relieve. After that she went out._

End flashback

He got up and went outside. He felt something rise inside his body. Was he jealous? No way...

But somehow he was angry as he saw Sakura hugging Kakashi. His anger rose again as he saw Kakashis closed eyes he could feel his happiness. He walked towards them and sat down near the fireplace. He jumped lightly as he felt a hand on his shoulders. "Sasuke, I took your T-shirt because mine's ripped. I hope you don't mind."

He smirked. She blushed. He stared in her eyes. She stared back. He continued smirking. She continued blushing.

"STOP IT", screamed Sakura

"What", smirked Sasuke

"STOP SMIRKING!", she was furious now.

"Hn", he looked away

"DON'T LOOK AWAY!", she screamed.

"Why? I thought I should stop smirking?", he asked

"YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK BUT STOP LOOKING LIKE THAT!", she started screaming again.

Kakashi looked at them with a strange look "_strange people", he thought._

"I didn't say that!", he answered.  
"I .. STOP THAT!!!", he looked at her confused.

"Hn, you can have the T-shirt.", he looked at her emotionless.

"BUT .. BUT .. but .. okay .. Sasuke." , she said.

He smirked but this time he turned around. He was scared.

Soon after, the others came out of the tents and were busy packing the tents and eating.

They left as early as possible.

It was midday as they ran back home. _"Is Sasuke going to stay?",_ Sakura thought.

But her thoughts were interrupted as Neji shouted: "Hold on there are 28 people behind us. They are really strong." A minute later, Sakura jumped up to another branch to avoid some kunais. They stopped and faced their enemy. "Rain Shinobis, again!", sighed Naruto.

Sakura and Tenten killed 2 of them, while the others were busy fighting. Sakura fought against another Shinobi as Tenten called for help. 5 of them tried to hold her down while another tried to piece her down. Neji kicked them away but the last one hit him with the kunai Tenten was supposed to kill by. Tenten killed the last one. And caught Neji. She held him tight. He was bleeding. Sakura healed him on the spot and the 2 girls helped him up. Together they defeated them after 30 minutes and only one was left.

"If you dare to touch any Konoha shinobi in the future we'll make sure you never see the daylight again." , shouted Sakura

"**HELL YEAH", **shouted her inner

The shinobi stood up and ran away.

"Sasuke", Sakura asked him, as they started running again.

"hn", he asked back.

"Are you going to stay?"

Sasuke looked at her, her face didn't show any emotion but he saw the pain she was hiding in her eyes.

"I'm gonna stay", he said quietly.

xXxXxXxD

Back in Konoha:

Anko was standing at the gate. She could feel his chakra coming closer and closer. Soon after she could see his grey hair. Behind him she could see her pink her. She smiled. She felt relieved. She was surprised and slightly shocked as she saw Sasuke. Did he really came back?  
"_I hope he'll stop your suffering, Sakura.", _she thought.

Kakashi smiled as he saw Anko he walked towards her and embraced her tightly. She cried quietly in his shirt. He kissed her lightly. She turned around and hugged Sakura. Again a tear slipped out of Sakuras eyes unnoticed by the others.

Sasuke was confused. Really confused. Naruto seemed to notice this "They are like parents for her, her real parents were killed years ago. It was a hard time for her and she moved in with them."

After they reported Tsunade about the success, and after beating the crap out of her student for worrying her she hugged her tightly. Soon after they left for their own houses. Naruto went to the house he shared with Hinata. Sakura with Anko and Kakashi. Team Hebi to the Uchiha compound (is that right???)

Tenten / Neji:

"I'll walk you home." Tenten was surprised but nodded.

They walked silently until they reached her front door. He knew she lived alone without anyone. He kissed her on the lips as she jumped in surprise but a moment later she kissed back. He could feel her smile. He embraced her slowly and held her tight.

They stopped kissing and just held each other.

"Thank you for saving me", she said

"I love you.. do you love me too?", he asked.

She answered his question with another long kiss. This gonna be a long night she thought as she kissed him again. (A/N: no .. just making out nothing more .. pervs ... or .. well .. that's another story)

The next morning 

Kakashi was still asleep as Anko got up and went into the bathroom she was feeling sick.

Sakura got up as well. She just wanted to drink something but she heard Anko in the bathroom and stopped. She heard her coming out and she collapsed. The glass, Sakura was holding, fell to the ground as Sakura rushed to Anko and hold her. Her face was pale and she had fever. "Something's not right", she thought.

Kakashi who came out of his room ( he woke up because he heard the glass falling to the ground) saw Anko laying there. "What's wrong with her?", he panicked.

Sakura came back with a first aid set and examined her. She smiled as she finished. Kakashi was dumbfounded. Anko woke up a couple of minutes later. Sakura wanted to talk with her alone .. Now Kakashi was really confused (I hope you're not ;) )

"Anko? Do you know what's wrong with you?", she asked her

"I don't know I feel sick for 2 weeks now and I don't know why!", Anko answered.

"I think you're pregnant." , the medic-nin said calmly.

"I think I'm NOT pregnant.", she said as well calmly but Sasuke could see fear in her eyes.

"I think you're pregnant." , the medic-nin repeated.

"I THINK I'M NOT PREGNANT", Anko screamed.

"I think too that you're maybe pregnant", Kakashi appeared at the door.

"I THINK THAT'S NON OF YOUR BUSINESS!" , both of them screamed.

"I think it's one of MY business. If I'm the father", he said.

"I think you are the father BUT I DON'T THINK I'M PREGNANT!", Anko shouted

"I think you should do a pregnancy test.", Sakura tried again.

"I think I don't have to use a pregnancy test because I think I'm not pregnant."

"I think you should prove it then." , Kakshi said, smirking.

"I think I have one in my medic box", Sakura said.

5 minutes later they heard Anko scream out of the bathroom:

"I THINK I'M PREGNANT!"

Kakashi and Sakura sweatdropped ...

XxXxXxXxXx

Team 7 without Kakashi.

"So Anko's pregnant now?" , Naruto asked after listening to Sakuras story.

"Yeah, but it's getting better.", she said

"Want some ramen teme, Sakura-chan?" , he asked Sasuke after training.

"Hn", he answered.

"Why not", Sakura said.

At the ramen shop:

10 bowls – Naruto, 1 bowl – Sasuke. An half bowl – Sakura.

"Well, guys I have to go.", Sakura said after eating.

"Why now?", Naruto asked between slurping

"I have to find a new apartment", she said.

"Why do you need a new one?", Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke watched her.

"Well you know, Anko and Kakashi gonna have a child and they need a room, beside I'm old enough to live on my own." , the pink haired girl said.

"You can move in at my house", he offered her.

"I think Hinata-chan wouldn't like that.", she said.

"You can move in with me." , Sasuke said calmly.

"Are you sure?" , she asked him

"Besides Hokage-Sama told me to have an eye over you because of the influence of Itachis Sharingan and I think it's good because of Juugo he did good progresses but it's still not perfect.

(A/N: I have to explain. Juugo is in a kind of medical treatment because of the cursed seal you know to get rid of kill the girl no the boy no the girl stuff you know ..)

"Well, okay. Could you help me with my stuff?", she asked.

"Sure.", he answered.

Naruto could only smirk. He saw Hinata walking by and shouted: "Bye Sakura-chan, bye teme."

"NARUTO WE'RE NOT GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR RAMEN!", Sakura screamed but it was hopeless.

Sasuke smirked, took out some money and left grabbing her hand in the process.

"_He's holding my hand ..",_ she thought.

A second later he noticed that he was holding her hand and quickly released it.

"_What's wrong with me"_, he thought.

Sakura was walking behind him holding her hands in front of her heart.

In the evening her whole stuff was in his living room.

She was walking through the main house they were living in.

"Sasuke? Where do I sleep?", she asked.

"_What's with the kun she used to say? Why do I care? _", he thought.

"You'll be sleeping in my room.", she answered.

"And where do you sleep?", she asked.

He sweatdropped.

"In my room of course.", he answered.

"And where is your room.", she asked.

"Don't you get it? You will share a room with me.", he whispered.

"Why?", she asked

"Because of Juugo", he answered annoyed.

"He just want me to stay in his room because of Juugo", she thought sadly.

"But he care about you!! Hell yeah", her inner screamed 

"Do you want something to eat?", she asked.

"Do you know how to cook?, he asked surprised.

"Yes, I used to cook for Kakshi and Anko sometimes.", she answered.

Sakura and Sasuke were standing in the kitchen.

Sakura was busy slicing onions. Sasuke was busy slicing tomatoes.

They finished together and soon they had a good looking meal.

Juugo and Suigetsu came home together. They smelled something .. eatable .. they remembered the last few days they tried to cook and shivered. As they entered the dining-room, they saw the pink haired girl sitting beside Sasuke and eating. She smiled at them and patted on another chair beside her. They grinned and sat down. It tasted good. Really good.

"Thanks, cherry blossom, Sasuke", said Suigetsu as he left. Sasuke glared at him.

"Thanks", said Juugo as he as well left.

Sakura was washing the dishes as he joined her taking a towel and dried the crockery.

XXxXX

She was walking out of the bathroom, as she saw Sasuke laying on the bed. She blushed as she got in beside him.  
"Thank you, Sasuke ", she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around. He blushed and turned off the light.

"You're welcome, Sakura", he answered.

Sakuras eyes widened.

The next day, Sakura woke up before Sasuke and went out making breakfast. And wrote a little note.

_Skip training today,_

_I'm helping out in the hospital._

_I'm back in the evening._

_Breakfast is prepared._

See you, Sakura 

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sasuke got up, he asked himself: "Where's Sakura?"

He went into the kitchen and smiled. Breakfast was on the table 3 plates and 3 forks and knives.

He read the letter and disappeared after eating breakfast together with Juugo and Suigetsu.

Naruto, Kakshi and Sasuke had a mission. Just a C ranked mission, nothing special.

But it would take long he would come back late in the night.  
So he gathered his things and wrote a letter.

I'm on a mission it will take longer.

_Won't come back until tonight._

_Sasuke_

He grabbed his things and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 7 o'clock as Sakura came back at home. She read the note and smiled. "Juugo and Suigetsu won't come home before 10 o'clock and Sasuke either. So I'm gonna take a long bath", she smiled at this thought.

She found a really large tube upstairs near her room. She grabbed her things and entered the bathroom. She stripped down and waited until she could get into the warm water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mission was easy they had to escort a man to his own county. But they had luck. On the way he meet 4 jonins from his country and decided that he didn't need them any longer. He paid the money and they left.

As Sasuke went home it was really quiet. Good. Nobody was at home. So he could take a long bath. He gathered his things and was walking towards the bathroom. As he tripped over a carpet. He cursed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura heard a curse. Her eyes widened in shock. She got out of the bathe tub. It was Sasuke. She recognized his voice. "Hell, what to do?", she panicked.  
The door knob moved slowly. "HELL, what to do? "**In the locker"**, her inner shoutedShe went into it and closed the door just as Sasuke entered.

"**What the hell are you doing?",** her inner asked

"What you told me to hide in the locker!", she answered

"**Sasuke just entered the bathroom our clothes are outside and .. why the heck isn't here any towel? Masked your chakra!", her inner ordered**

"And now?", she asked

"None of my business see ya", her inner answered and left. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke entered the bathroom. The tube was filled and beside the tube were some clothes. He looked the door just to make sure. He came near the clothes … he saw a light pink bra. He blushed. He looked around .. no Sakura … he wondered. Maybe she was in the bathroom to take a bath and left before he came in and now she's standing outside probably. He smirked. _She could wait…_

He went to his locker to get some stuff. Just as he wanted to open his locker he heard a loud scream:" Don't you dare open this locker Uchiha Sasuke you're so dead if you try."

He smirked. "Are you naked?" He could feel her blushing

"Give me a towel", she demanded.

"No", he answered.

"Why not?", she asked

"Get It by yourself", he smirked

"Go out.", she said.

"No.", he simply said.

"Then I'm waiting until you go out", she said annoyed.

"Hn", he said

10 minutes later

"Are you still there?", she asked

"Hn", he answered

Sakura was tired. And she developed claustrophobic.

"Give me a towel please I'm freaking out if I can't get out of here.", she asked.

"Here", he offered her a towel.

She grabbed it through a little. 2 seconds after she left the locker. Her face was pale.

"Hn", sasuke said.

"What?", she asked annoyed.

"I shouldn't have give you a towel.", he answered

"Why", she asked.

"Because you can't use it right.", he smirked. He turned around to cover his blush.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Look at your towel.", he just said.

She gasped because the towel was slightly slipped away. His smirk grew as she ran out of the bathroom.

"Your clothes.", he said loudly.

She ran again inside the bathroom grabbed her things and left without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he came into the bedroom she was asleep. And he got under the covers and fell asleep as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next days were just like this. Expect one day she went shopping with the other girls. But they always cooked together in the evening.

Sakura was cleaning the bathroom as Sasuke saw her and stopped. As she noticed him she slammed the door of the wall-closet.

"Sasuke? The right wall-closet is yours the other is mine. I don't want you to look in my wall-closet!", she said.

"Hn, whatever.", he hid his curiosity

Just after he made sure she wasn't at home he went into the bathroom. He opened the wall-closet slowly. He found nothing special in the first row. Handkerchiefs, tooth brush, .. nothing special. In the second row he saw some headache pills and stuff like that. He couldn't see the last row he could feel a little packet it was hid in the last corner. He smirked and took it to look at it. His smirk disappeared as he saw what it was. _Sakuras feminine stuff …_ he blushed and closed the door of the wall-closed after he put the packet away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon after they had a mission. They should escort a man again. The mission was okay until some ninjas tried to kill the man. The fight was difficult they were really strong and they were 40 against 3. She was out of chakra and Naruto and Sasuke had to save her from. She winced in pain because she had a bruised stomach. Finally Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto were able to defeat them.

"You're weak", the man said to Sakura.

Naruto and Kakashi glared at him. Sakura felt tears .. she looked at Sasuke .. he looked away glaring. "_Does he think he same?" , _she asked herself.

He couldn't say it. He knew she wasn't weak. But he couldn't say anything. So he looked away.

_He thinks the same… I'm the same .. The same girl he used to call annoying and weak… " _, she thought sadly as she turned around and left. Direction: konoha.

Naruto wanted to go after her but Kakashi held him back. We have to finish this mission first. She will be okay

"Teme", Naruto glared at him

"What is it, dobe?" , he asked.

"You should have stopped her I know that you love her and I know that you know that she's not weak.", Naruto shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile.

"I'll never love anyone again. NEVER. And I'm not going to trust him again he's a bastard. I hate him." Sakura thought

"**I know that you don't hate him." Inner replied**

"_Shut up." , she hissed_

"**Okay"**

She went in her room. Laying on the bed she thought about leaving.

"We'll see, Sasuke's coming home this evening I think"

Soon after she fell asleep. She woke up as she heard Sasuke enter the house. He quietly entered the room. He noticed that she wasn't asleep. "Night", he said as he laid down. She didn't say anything …

… she didn't say anything the next morning

… in the evening she skipped dinner and cooking

2 days after in the evening he couldn't bear it anymore. She was in the bathroom as he opened the door and slammed it close. She looked at his furious face and backed away.

"What the hell is your problem?", he asked

"Why do I deserve this? Oh wow, I'm allowed to live with the strong handsome Uchiha Sasuke. I'm just only a weak girl. Why talking to me? You don't even like weak girls.", she shouted

He was slightly surprised. 

"I don't think you're weak", he answered calmly

"Don't lie I don't want to hear your lies anymore." , she said sadly ..

"Sakura listen to me.", he shouted.

She just looked away. "I don't think you're weak."

"Save it.. for someone better than me", she wanted to pass him but he stopped her. He held her hands as he kissed her.

Again the time seemed to stand still.

She closed her eyes and pressed herself closer. "You're not weak and you're beautiful." , he said and smirked as he saw her blush.

Again she thought "_Thank you.. __Sasuke-kun" ._ Again a tear flew down her cheek

But this time she said it out loud.

But this time the tear wasn't unnoticed.

"I know a bathroom is probable not the right place but .. Sakura .. I love you" , he said as he blushed too. Sasuke kissed the tear away.

She giggled and kissed him again.

I love you too, Sasuke-_kun._

_I won't let you suffer again, Sakura. I promise._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's the end. I'm tired sorry if it's nonsense but I'm so tired it's 2.30 am.

REVIEW PLS!

Sakura0chan.


End file.
